An advertiser may be a single party advertiser, an aggregate of advertisers, and/or an advertisement agency. The advertiser may target advertisements to a user through any number of mediums, such as a television channel, a webpage of a client device, and/or a mobile application. Advertisements for the same or similar products may be more effective when targeted to the user through multiple mediums and within a specific time frame. However, the advertiser may have trouble identifying which televisions and/or client devices are associated with the user at a given time. In addition, the advertiser may be unaware of when an particular advertisement is displayed on a television associated with the user. Therefore, it may be difficult for the advertiser to target an advertisement of the same or similar product to a client device of the user within the specific time frame.